Benadryl
by DaughteroftheKing97
Summary: "It's not going to hurt you.  I promise."  "You promise?" he repeated.  His lips turned upwards, but this time it was really more of a grimace than a smile.  "I could choke on it.  Or maybe I'm allergic to Benadryl.  You can't really promise that."


**Yay! Another pointless, rushed one-shot! I was watching the Super Bowl, but I don't really care about either of the teams playing (I'm a Chiefs fan) so I wrote this. Inspiration came from my bronchitis this week. I was coughing up blood and it was kinda **_**gross**_**. Turns out I was just bursting little blood vessels in my lungs or something from coughing so hard, so I'm cool. *thumbs up***

**Anyways, it's just some Artemis/Robin sibling fluff. No romance whatsoever, unless your mind warps it to be so. =) **

**Enjoy! **

**(BREAKLINE!)**

Artemis glanced at Robin as he sneezed quietly into the hem of his cape, then quickly went back to typing the mission's report on his holographic computer. For once, the mission had gone…_slightly…_smoother than normal, without any serious casualties. Wally was complaining loudly of his sprained wrist, but with his accelerated healing that'd be gone in a couple days. Kaldur was quietly nursing a cut from a knife that had sliced through his thick skin, but it wasn't too bad.

No one could ever tell if Robin was hurt, unless he was gushing blood everywhere. But they knew if they pestered him, they'd usually end up pinned to the bio-ship's wall by a ninja star.

That was not a pleasant experience. At all.

Still, Artemis had noticed that throughout the mission, Robin had been sneezing and coughing, trying to hide it. It had worked, for everyone except the ever-observant resident archer.

His pale cheeks were flushed as she quietly slipped from her seat. He raised an eyebrow as she approached, as if asking her what she was doing, but instead of answering she just laid a hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever," she muttered, hand on her hip. Her movements had caught Conner's attention, but he was too tired to care at the moment.

His lips twisted upwards in a half-smirk. "I figured." He continued to type.

"And…are you going to do anything about that?" she prompted, tilting her head slightly.

He stared up at her, confused. "Nope. It doesn't feel like too bad of a fever - less than 102, anyways. Judging by my symptoms, I either have a severe sinus infection, bronchitis, or walking pneumonia, none of which are immediately life-threatening or require medical care right away."

She stared at him. "Aren't you…uncomfortable?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. But there's nothing to worry about. I'll get over it eventually, whether on my own or when Bats drags me to the pediatrician's."

Artemis shook her head, then dug around in her utility belt, pulling out a small bottle of pills. She popped the cap open and shook two into her palm. "C'mon."

He stared at the pills. "…Aspirin?"

"Nope. Benadryl. You're obviously congested if you think it's bronchitis or pneumonia," she said, then pulled a tiny canteen of water from another pouch. "It's not going to hurt you. I promise."

"You _promise_?" he repeated. His lips turned upwards, but this time it was really more of a grimace than a smile. "I could choke on it. Or maybe I'm allergic to Benadryl. You can't really promise that."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm being nice. Savor it, or I can put the pills back."

"No. Sorry. Give me my drugs," he mumbled, taking the medicine. He declined the water and swallowed the pills dry, then rubbed a palm over his chest. "Okay, thanks. You can stop worrying now, right?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I'm telling Bats when we get back." She smirked as he rolled his eyes. Or she thought he did…it was hard to tell through the white lenses of his mask.

"Oh, he knows," Robin said nonchalantly.

"He knows you might have pneumonia and he let you go on a mission to Siberia? Wow, that's so smart," she said sarcastically.

"_Walking _pneumonia," he corrected. "And I think it's only bronchitis."

"_Only _bronchitis?" she repeated, quirking an eyebrow. She'd gotten bronchitis in eighth grade, and hadn't wanted to get out of bed. She'd been doped up on antibiotics and cough medicine, but still…

"Yeah," he mumbled, already absorbed in his typing.

Shaking her head, she stalked back to her seat. Wally was glaring at her. "Why aren't you ever that nice to me?"

"You're not a little sick 13-year-old. Now shut up," she shot back. The redhead mumbled something about moody girls' 'time of the month' but turned away.

Five minutes later, Robin started snoring. Snickering, Wally zipped over and started poking the Boy Wonder's cheek. "Rob. Robin. Boy Wonder. Robs. Robin?" The boy still slept.

Kaldur twisted in his seat to look at Artemis. "I thought you only gave him allergy medicine," he said slowly, more a question than a statement.

Artemis grinned, shaking her head. "Nope. Sedatives."

Wally burst out laughing as the speck that was Happy Harbor grew in the distance. "What?" Artemis growled.

"Good luck explaining to Daddy-Bats why you've knocked out his little bird," he snickered.

As they landed in the mountain's hangar, Artemis paled.

(BREAKLINE)

***shrug* It's a stupid, rushed, pointless one-shot. I've been sick all week with stupid bronchitis, so…yeah. I hate it. I hate coughing all night AND MY MEDICINE ISN'T WORKING. Grr.**

**Sorry. Don't mean to complain. I also apologize for this one-shot…all of my one-shots tend to feel rushed for some reason. I guess I don't put as much effort into them as chapter stories…or something. It just feels off to me, but I wanted to post something before school started tomorrow. =P **


End file.
